The Lost Ones
by junebug88
Summary: When the spell that gave Connor his perfect life somehow affects Dawn, they must both go on a journey to find themselves. Post season 7 Buffy season 5 Angel. The summary sucks because there is alot more to it than that.
1. 1: so it begins

THE LOST ONES  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and whoever else I took characters from please dont sue me!If I accidently borrowed you idea I'm sorry.  
  
Rating: R for reasons which will later become apparent  
  
Note: This is my first ever attempt to write fanfic and please be kind with your critcisim. Excuse my grammar, Our English teacher thought grammar is stupid( which is why we all adore him) and decided not to teach us it.  
  
P.S. : I tweaked the time line so Dawn would be in Rome and settled. All that stuff with Angel peeking in on Connor's family never happened.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
7 days after sunnydale was destroyed  
  
"Sucaret, Maakaret, Lecham, Portan!  
  
Preka Ma Tukare fret  
  
Pomc coket profre tat  
  
Mere Tapet port Sucaret!"  
  
As the priestess read the final line of the spell, the crystals laid out in front of her in a geometric pattern flashed and a transleusent light sphere formed above the stones. It floated over to where Conner lay, bound but unmoving, stunned by what his own father was going to do to him. As the ball approached him, he began to squirm wildly, but it was in vain. The swirling green light enveloped him and it was as though he had been swallowed by a giant christmas light. Then, suddenly, the light ceased and Connor was gone.  
  
Angel watched all this with acceptance and self loathing. He had tried to for a week to convince himself that this was the only way to save his son, but that other part of him, the part that woke him up from his sleep to knaw at him, knew this was wrong.   
  
" You can leave now, Maharet." Eve said in that sickly sweet tone that made Angel's blood filled stomach turn. The old woman picked up her staff and began to walk out of the cell when she whipped around faster than expected from one so old. Her blue eyes pierced through Angel as she said:  
  
" Beware, you are playing with fire young ones,YOU will be burned." And with her departure Angel felt a chill that he should have been incapable of feeling.  
  
Eve then faced Angel and with an evil curve to her red lips looked him in the eyes and said " Well we got rid of junior, now its time for your part of the bargain."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The smell of semi-burnt french toast woke her up. She wrinkled her freckled nose and opened her bright blue eyes. The clock on her end table read 10:00am in neon green. She rolled her eyes and got up begrudgedly. It had been a good dream, he was in it. She called him "he" even in her own mind because she had absolutely no idea who he was. Ever since the hellmouth had closed and so many friends had died, this tall, strangly pale boy with longish brown hair had haunted he nocturnal wanderings so frequently she found it disconcerting when he did not appear.He was conforting in away, to know that someone still cared enough to notice her. Buffy was to busy with the council, Dawn was all alone, as usual. It almost felt as though he was watching over her, like the angel she felt she never had.   
  
Dawn's life now felt empty. She couldn't relate to the kids at her school. Somewhere in between Glory and the Ubervamps, Dawn had become a "wierdo". She had only had two real friends that she didn't share with her sister. Even though Spike and Buffy had done many things together that she didn't want to think about, but they weren't and would never be friends and now they would never get a chance to. And because of her childishness, Spike died thinking that she hated him. Life's a bitch. Right now Dawn believed that truer words were never spoken.Amanda had died in much the same way as Spike. People around Dawn seemed to be dropping like flies, she almost felt she was cursed, but that was Buffy's issues, not Dawn's.  
  
After Dawn had gotten herself ready to face the day she went out to the kitchen of the roomy apartment to see Willow. As she crossed in front of the large window with a view of the Thebes, a green ball of energy came through the window and hit Dawn, knocking her over. When she got up Willow had ran over to see what the noise had been. Willow and Dawn looked at each other with curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?" Willow said inquisitively.  
  
"I don't know."She replied with a confused voice.  
  
PS: review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2: confusion

THE LOST ONES  
  
Disclaimer: Its in the first chapter for btvs. I don't own Harry Potter either.  
  
Note: Yaa! i got my first review. Now i know why all to other authors ask for them.Thanks Slayerkitty00!  
  
PS:The translater said Avo was Grandmother in Portuguese, sorry about my butchering of the Portuguesue and Dutch languages, I have no knowledge of them so if i said anything offensive, Sorry.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Confusion*  
  
Willow stared at Dawn equally as confused as she was. "So you don't remember anything?"  
  
"I remember basic things, like how to use a microwave, but when I try to remember who I am its like, its on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember."   
  
" I think this has something to do with magic, that green flash when you just went poof and landed here it felt magical."  
  
" Magic! Like on Harry Potter!"  
  
" You remember Harry Potter and not your own name!"  
  
" Amnesia's pretty stupid."  
  
" Well, anyway, we should get you to Giles."   
  
" Who's Giles? Is he like Dumbledore! Can I go to Hogwarts!"  
  
" This is not Harry Potter! Goddess! Your starting to be as annoying as Andrew!"  
  
" Who's Andrew?"  
  
" I'll explain it all after we've gone to see Giles, We'll have to get some ingredients."  
  
" Ingredients? Cool! Your going to do a spell aren't you? This is so cool!"   
  
Willow headed to Buffy's room shaking her head.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Why did you help those lawyer bichos,Avó ?" The dark haired girl said as she sprinkled some strange herbs into the large pot that was bubbling on the stove in front of her.The old woman chopping peppers at the kitchen table in their small house looked up from her work.  
  
"Jovem, I only tell you this because this Sacerdotisa's time is nearing the end, and you shall take my place as Sacerdotisa.  
  
" Don't talk like that talk Avó, You have many years left in you yet."   
  
" No my darling pequeno, I feel time gaining on me, and I need you ready if need be to hold back to floodwater's which that angel faced one's son and the other lost one shall unleash if she doesn't remember in time.  
  
" What spell did you cast,Avó!" The girl said, turning from her cooking and looking at her grandmother with concern in her bright blue eyes.   
  
"He wanted a falsely safe life for his son,the spell also affected the other because of the developing bond between the Velhos.Little does he and his lawyer idiotas know that the spell, and all the spells cast on those two will be lifted when the Acordar begins. When this happens all that has hid from them what they truly are will be cleansed from them and they will transform into what their mortal blood should have made them. "  
  
" How long until this happens?" Jovem asked,unaware of her cooking boiling over.  
  
" The next full moon, which is in seven days.The process of cleansing will take seven days more. I will not see it, but my darling Marido will rest peacefully beside me that day when the lawyers get his revenge."  
  
" What can I do?"  
  
" Worry not Jovem, when the time comes, you will know."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Willow lit all the candles in the circle. She stepped into the circle with Dawn and started to chant:  
  
"Ik oproep thee, controleurs van ruimte,   
  
Neemt mij en mijn vriend naar dat waar wij gaan moeten.   
  
Wij zijn zwak en u hooudt macht vast die wij zoeken.  
  
Toon aan ons de weg naar je opheldering."  
  
Soon a bright light enveloped them both and the both landed on their feet in a dull office.   
  
"Wij bedanken thee en lof thee voor je begeleiding." Willow said, ending their trip. Giles nearly jumped a foot when he saw two women appear in front of him.   
  
" Willow, are you trying to give me a heart attack! You could have called ahead."  
  
" Sorry Giles, it's important."   
  
" Yes, It most presumably must be, Who are you?"  
  
Dawn, who had been in a dazed shock since she had been flung into this strange place, stared at Giles with a look of curiosity.  
  
" She is the reason I'm here. She just went poof in Buffy's living room, she doesn't remember who she is or why she's here, but she is starting to remind me of Andrew in a bad way with all the pop culture references."  
  
" I see, we should probably take her to see one of our doctors, the Watcher's council seems to have had some resources left."  
  
Giles, Willow and Dawn made their way to the elevator in the new improved watcher's council. It was crowded in the room that housed the elevator, people in tweed rushing everywhere while girls no older than Dawn carring sharp weapons tried not to run into them. Andrew had his head in the clouds, and Dawn was so absorbed in the comings and goings of the room that they colided.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
" No its my fault."  
  
Dawn kept going, only taking a single glance back at Andrew and then hurrying off so she didn't get lost in the chaos. Andrew watched her until the elevator doors closed and she was gone. Something about her seemed different from all the other girls he knew, and he had a desperate wish to know everything about her. But that would probably never happen, no girls ever seemed to even stand him. But, one could dream, and he knew she would be in his dreams tonight.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
P.S.S Review!! 


End file.
